This application is a response to RFA-OD-09-005 NIHGMS, Supporting New Faculty Recruitment to Enhance Research Resources through Biomedical Research Core Centers." The request is for recruitment of a new assistant professor to the Biochemistry Division at UCLA. This Division is a distinguished group of researchers and educators. Among the current 21 faculty and 6 emeriti are 6 members of the National Academy of Sciences, one of whom is a Nobel Laureate. In addition to its missions in research and education the Division occupies a core position in the biomedical sciences community at UCLA. That is, its faculty provides leadership for several Institutes that serve 21 UCLA Departments, both in the Medical School and the College of Letters and Sciences. Because of the older demographics of the Division faculty and the need for inclusion of new research areas and technologies a hiring campaign was initiated. This campaign was interrupted by the current financial crisis. Funds granted via this proposal will be used towards this essential hiring campaign.